siopefandomcom-20200216-history
Conan's Casebook
Conan's Casebook & Coffeecan Contemplations Random observations and annotations, etymological and lexical research, as well as elaboration on the voice actors/actresses and cultural aspects that are referenced in the anime and manga. Kind regards and Kudōs to Skye's DCrewatch, as her episodic recaps have frequently brought some interesting trivia to my attention. Episode 004 Auf Schatzsuche *Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland am 15.04.2002 大都会暗号マップ事件 Daitokai angō mappu jiken "Der Fall der codierten Großstadt-Karte" :暗号 (angō) (cryptography) code; cipher :マップ (mappu) map *Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta und Conan schauen sich in einem Museum verschiedene Ausstellungsgegenstände an. Anschließend, nachdem sie das Museum verlassen haben, flattert ihnen ein Zettel entgegen. Auf diesem sind nur seltsame Symbole. Ayumi glaubt, dass es sich um eine Schatzkarte handelt. Conan kann sich dies jedoch nicht vorstellen. Gleichzeitig werden die vier von drei seltsamen Männern beobachtet. Sie begeben sich nun auf Schatzsuche und gründen die Detective Boys. *Conan möchte daraufhin kurz in einen Buchladen, um über das Wort "Oro" zu recherieren. Nach kurzer Suche findet er heraus, dass das Wort aus dem italienischen stammt und "Gold" bedeutet. Nach einer Bemerkung von Ayumi kann Conan eines der Symbole entschlüsseln. So sieht er, dass das Schild des Geschäfts, welches gegenüber vom Buchladen liegt, genauso aussieht wie das besagte Symbol auf der Karte. Er findet kurz darauf auch heraus, dass sich der Halbmond auf der Karte wohl auf die Straße bezieht. So fügt sich ein Symbol nach dem anderen zusammen. Sie landeten schließlich am Ende der Straße gegenüber dem Aquarium. Jedoch fehlt ihnen noch ein Symbol - der Fisch. *Conan meint, dass der Mond für die Nacht oder irgendetwas, was man nur Nachts sieht, steht. So fallen Conan sofort die Neonlichter des Towers ins Auge. Er denkt, dass die Symbole Umrisse von Neonlichter seien. Das bestätigt sich, als sie ein Symbol nach dem anderen finden. Nur der Fisch fehlt noch. Doch selbst ihn findet Conan nach kurzem Nachdenken heraus. Sie steigen zusammen ein Hochhaus hinauf und sehen von dort auf eine Brücke. Die Neonlichter der Brücke ergeben zusammen mit deren Spiegelung auf dem Wasser die Form des Fisches. *Skye's DCrewatch: I hadn’t really paid attention to Conan’s notes during the restaurant scene before but they’re interesting to look at. Looks like he was running through all sorts of possibilities in both English and Italian. *Skye's DCrewatch: Also the animation staff pulled a Hanna-Barbera by having Conan run past the same coffee shop three times. (Watch the scene for yourself to see what I mean.) And out of curiosity I did a bit of research and the Canadian Gold Maple Leaf coins do in fact exist. Learn something new everyday! *Shinichi's Popsi (Pepsi) Getränkedose für Ran Episode 056 Fatale Verwechslung *Erstausstrahlung in Japan am 14.04.1997 ゲーム会社殺人事件 Gēmu kaisha satsujinjiken "Mord in der Spielefirma" :ゲーム (gēmu) a game :会社 (kaisha) a business company *Sony PlayStation von Mantendo *Conan und Ran begleiten Kogoro zu der Präsentation eines Detektiv-Videospiels, in welchem dieser eine wichtige Rolle spielt. *Mantendo New Game Exhibition: The Great Detective Richard Moore's Mystery Mansion. Ran: "It's a detective game where players unexpectedly encounter a corpse in a mysterious mansion. The players solve the case while getting hints from Detective Moore, who happens to be there." Episode 058 Wie du ihr, so ich dir *Erstausstrahlung in Japan am 28.04.1997 おじゃマンボウ殺人事件 Oja manbō satsujinjiken "Mord in der Firma Mondfisch" :マンボ Mambo *Via TVinfo am 23.01.2017: Detektiv Conan - Wie Du ihr, so ich Dir - The Sunfish Murder Case **Sunfish = Mondfisch = Mola mola von Lateinisch mola "Mühlstein" **The Legend of Zelda IV Link's Awakening: Manbo's Mambo Manbo ist ein Sonnenfisch, der sich mit zwei kleineren Fischen in einer Grotte westlich des Wundertunnels befindet, die Link nur mit Schwimmflossen erreichen kann. *Derweil geht Tsunehisa Fuji durch eine dunkle Seitengasse, findet seine Mundharmonika auf dem Boden und bückt sich danach. Plötzlich fällt ein Eisenträger vom Dach des Hauses neben ihm und erschlägt ihn. Die Moris, die gerade weiter laufen wollten, rennen sofort zu ihm. Hideyuki Nakayama beobachtet diesen Vorfall aus dem Büro seiner Reinigungsfirma "Mondfisch" mit einem Fernglas, das er dann in seinem Schreibtisch versteckt. *Der Spiegel im Auge des Mondfisches ist des Rätsels Lösung: Der letzte Beweis ist auf der Videoaufzeichnung. Dort ist in der Spiegelung der Fenster zu sehen, wie er nach dem Mord die Klaviersaiten hat verschwinden lassen. **Das Geisterschloß: Mary, die Assistentin von Dr. Marrow, wird von einer gerissenen Saite des Clavichords im Gesicht schwer verletzt; der riesige Kamin entwickelt ein beängstigendes Eigenleben und in der Nacht hört man eigenartige Geräusche und Stimmen. Eleanor bemerkt, dass die Atmosphäre immer bösartiger wird. ***Das Clavichord (auch Klavichord) ist ein Tasteninstrument aus der Familie der Chordophone. Das Clavichord ist eines der ältesten besaiteten Tasteninstrumente und ging aus der Mechanisierung von Psalterium und Monochord, einem Mess- und Demonstrationsinstrument des Altertums, hervor. The name is derived from the Latin word clavis, meaning "key" (associated with more common clavus, meaning "nail, rod, etc.") and chorda (from Greek χορδή) meaning "string, especially of a musical instrument". ***Das Psalterium, Psalter oder Psalterspiel von Griechisch ψάλλω (psállō) "to touch sharply, to pluck, pull, twitch" = "eine Saite zupfen" gilt als Urform von Zither und Hackbrett, auch Harfe, Virginal bzw. Cembalo und Clavichord wurden davon inspiriert. Sein Resonanzkasten ist meist trapezförmig, rechteckig oder in „Schweinskopfform“ und oft reich verziert. *Silvia Mißbach spricht Kuniko Asagi **Akiko Yonehara in Detektiv Conan 087 Mord auf der Skihütte **Yumi Horikoshi in Detektiv Conan 026 Mord unter Freunden **Yuki Tachibana in Conan 231 Bucht der Rache **Selina Stanton in Inspector Barnaby - Mr. Bingham ist nicht zu sprechen **Stephanie Fielding in Lewis - Späte Sühne Episode 091 & 092 Tanz der Vampire ドラキュラ荘殺人事件 Dorakyura sō satsujinjiken "Mord im Dracula-Herrenhaus" *Dieser Zweiteiler erinnert mich an einen meiner Lieblingsfälle von Inspector Barnaby, Der Tod geht ins Kino. Darin sehen wir zu Beginn den fiktiven alten Vampirfilm Thirst for Blood. Die Morde in dieser Episode sind inspiriert von diesen alten Horrorfilmen aus den 1960er Jahren, Thirst for Blood und The Mummy Rises. Das erste Opfer, Eve Lomax, erhielt demnach zwei Löcher im Stil eines Vampirbisses. Ein weiteres Opfer wurde, in Anlehnung an den Mummifizierungsprozess im Alten Ägypten, in Bandagen gewickelt. Übrigens spielen hier Anna Wilsom-Jones und Joseph Beattie erneut zusammen, die mir bereits durch die britische Fernsehserie Hex vertraut waren. *Toshiya serviert den Gästen Rosmarin-Tee *Confer: Episode 712 Heiji Hattori und die Villa der Vampire Episode 104 Der Keramikkünstler-Fall *Erstausstrahlng in Japan am 20.04.1998 名陶芸家殺人事件 Meitōgeika satsujinjiken "Mord beim Meisterkeramiker" :名 (mei-) famous, great, noted :陶芸 (tōgei) ceramics (the art or science of making ceramic objects) :家 (-ka) -ist, -er, someone who does something *Kogoro erzählt beim Abendessen in der Detektei, daß er einen Anruf von dem berühmten Keramikkünstler Kikuemon erhalten hatte. Dieser bat ihn, mit Ran und Conan am nächsten Wochenende nach Michitama zu kommen, wo er dann Einzelheiten erklärt bekomme. Nachdem Kogoro, Ran und Conan im Haus des weltberühmten Kikuemon angekommen sind, schauen sie sich zuerst die Keramikskulpturen des Künstlers an. Zusammen mit Kikuemon und dessen Schwiegertochter nehmen sie einen Tee ein. *Aus Versehen zerbricht Masuko, die Schwiegertochter des Meisters, das neuste Werk Kikuemons. Nach einer durchzechten Nacht wird Masuko erhängt aufgefunden. *Bei der zerbrochenen Töpferware handelt es sich um die sogenannte "Wind-Wasser-Vase" = Fuusuimaru **Suishomaru <3 **Episode 291 Die verschwundene Uhr: Zerbrochene Vase :風水 (fūsui) fengshui, feng shui :丸 (maru) ball; circular thing such as a bullet or pill; counter word for pills; being circular; make a thing circular; a whole thing :風水丸 (fūsuimaru) as referenced in the Japanese episode discussion **Pete Reynolds: Fuusui is more commonly known in the west as Fueng Shui. Most westerners have a limited idea of Fueng Shui, specifically as it pertains to properly placing furniture and using appropriate colors to have a harmonious flow of energy through your home or office, and the average Japanese is likely to think it's fortune telling. These misconceptions give but a limited insight into the full meaning of Fuusui. Fuusui is the understanding and awareness of the natural flow of energy and the forces of nature, both on a tangible and intangible level. Hatsumi Sensei has given a number of examples to help us gain insight into it. One example given was the cycle of precipitation. Water falls from the clouds in the form of rain or snow and eventually finds its way back to the sea. Water falls from the sky and flows downhill due to the force of gravity. Once in the sea, water rises in the form of vapor overcoming gravity via evaporation. As it rises, it forms clouds that are then driven by the wind back over land where the process starts all over again. This cycle involves Fuu (wind), Sui (water) and the natural forces and energies of gravity and heat. **Feng shui or fengshui (pinyin: fēngshuǐ, pronounced fə́ŋ.ʂwèi ( listen) FUNG SHWAY) is a Chinese philosophical system of harmonizing everyone with the surrounding environment. It is closely linked to Taoism. The term feng shui literally translates as "wind-water" in English. :水 (sui) one of the five classical elements in traditional Chinese philosophy and medicine: see the "Wu Xing" entry on Wikipedia **The Wu Xing (Chinese: 五行; pinyin: Wǔ Xíng), also known as the Five Elements, Five Phases, the Five Agents, the Five Movements, Five Processes, the Five Steps/Stages and the Five Planets1 is the short form of "Wǔ zhǒng liúxíng zhī qì" (五種流行之氣) or "the five types of chi dominating at different times". It is a fivefold conceptual scheme that many traditional Chinese fields used to explain a wide array of phenomena, from cosmic cycles to the interaction between internal organs, and from the succession of political regimes to the properties of medicinal drugs. *Skye's DCrewatch: The legacy of the Kikuemon name being passed down from generation to generation is likely a reference to the Raku ware of Kichizaemon. **Kichizaemon: Raku ware (楽焼 raku-yaki?) is a type of Japanese pottery traditionally used in Japanese tea ceremonies, most often in the form of chawan tea bowls. It is traditionally characterised by being hand-shaped rather than thrown; fairly porous vessels, which result from low firing temperatures; lead glazes; and the removal of pieces from the kiln while still glowing hot. *Skye: Good lord that kiln is huge. **Kiln = Brennofen: The word kiln descends from the Old English cylene (/ˈkylene/, which was adapted from the Latin culīna 'kitchen, cooking-stove, burning-place. **Dark Souls - Kiln of the First Flame *Skye: Many previous cases are mentioned and it’s pointed out that the class reunion (Episode 028 Mord unter Freunden), art museum (Episode 008 Die Strafe des Himmels), and magician (Episode 100 Mord ist keine Hexerei) cases are the only (canon) ones Kogoro’s solved while still awake. *Des Weiteren wollen die Anwesenden auch von den Fällen auf der Mondschatteninsel (Episode 011 Mord bei Mondschein) und dem Nebelkobold (Episode 053 Der Nebelkobold) wissen. *Ceramic from Ancient Greek κεραμικός (keramikós) “potter's”, from κέραμος (kéramos) “potter's clay”. Der Begriff Keramik, auch keramische Massen, bezeichnet in der Fachsprache eine Vielzahl anorganischer nichtmetallischer Werkstoffe, die grob in die Typen Irdengut, Steingut, Steinzeug, Porzellan und Sondermassen unterteilt werden können (siehe auch Klassifikation keramischer Massen). Allgemeinsprachlich dient Keramik auch als Oberbegriff für die geformten und gebrannten Produkte, die als Gebrauchs- und Ziergegenstände, Bauteile oder Werkzeuge verwendet werden. *Next Conan's Hint für Episode 106 Die erste Liebe vergißt man nie: Zitronenkuchen Episode 110 & 111 Das Spukhaus der Goblins 盗賊団謎の洋館事件 Tōzokudan nazo no yōkan jiken "Der Fall mit der Einbrecherbande im mysteriösen Haus im westlichen Stil" :盗賊 (tōzoku) thief, robber :団 (dan) group, association :謎 (nazo) a mystery, riddle, enigma :洋館 (yōkan) Western-style building (especially when referring to such buildings from the Meiji and Taishō periods) *Kogoro wird von Misao Nakamura beauftragt, um einigen besorgniserregenden Vorkommnissen im gerade erst vom Großvater geerbten, laut diesem besonderen, Haus nachzugehen. *Conan bemerkt beim Reingehen, dass nur auf einem Balken auf der Vorterrasse ein Tiger steht, aber sich am anderen nur seltsame Löcher befinden. Die Türknäufe gleichen Löwenköpfen. **In meiner Heimatstadt gibt es in der Blumenstraße ein altes Haus, bei dem sich ein ähnliches Eingangsportal zu finden ist, mit einer intakten und einer kaputten Löwenstatue. *Die beiden Brüder zeigen den Moris und Conan erst einmal die große Uhrensammlung sowie eine Sammlung von Gegenständen mit Tiermustern. Die Brüder erzählen Kogoro, dass deren Großvater "Dämon" genannt wurde und ein berühmter Uhrmacher war, der nur Uhren mit altem Uhrwerk hergestellt hat. Beim Betrachten der Digitaluhren fällt auf, dass viele auf dem Display zerkratzt sind. Ebenso bemerkt Ran ein Foto vom Großvater mit einem jungen Mädchen, das laut den Brüdern die Enkelin eines Freundes sein soll. Als Ran über den Spitznamen nachdenkend von einer Diebesbande erzählt, die sich die Goblins nannten, lässt Misao die Teetassen fallen. **Conan, Ran und Kogoro bekommen Kaffee und, wie ich vermute, Wagashi serviert. Letztere ähneln den japanischen Süßigkeiten in Episode 274 Mord in Dichterkreisen. *Eine Gestalt sitzt in einem dunklen Zimmer. Kogoro, Ran und Conan hören von oben ein Poltern. Misao behauptet, dass es nur eine große Katze sei, die auf dem Dachboden lebe. **Diese Szene mit der gespenstischen Gestalt auf dem Dachboden fand ich als Kind wahrhaft schauerlich. Sie erinnert mich ferner an die Hörspiel-Adaption einer Holmes-Geschichte namens Das Haus bei den Blutbuchen, in der ebenfalls eine Person auf dem Dachboden festgehalten wird. *Erst jetzt bemerken alle außer Kogoro, dass auf allen Digitaluhren ein Kratzer genau hinter der dritten Ziffer ist. Daraus schlussfolgern Kogoro und Conan, das es sich um eine Art Code handelt. Kogoro glaubt, dass die Zahl "110" mit einem Hund zu tun hat, und sucht alle Digitaluhren mit Hundemotiv zusammen und bringt sie ins Wohnzimmer. Jedoch ist in keinem etwas versteckt. **Interessanter Weise können wir die deutsche Episodennummerierung an dieser Stelle als (zufälligen) Hinweis auf das Rätsel dieses Falls betrachten, da der Zahl 110 eine spezielle Bedeutung zukommt. *Um zehn nach elf Uhr klingelt die Kuckucksuhr im Arbeitszimmer und eine seltsame Figur kommt heraus, die Ran einen Schrecken einjagt. Die Figur besteht aus drei Goblins, auf deren Stirn die Buchstaben „L“, „R“ und „N“ stehen. *Die Anwesenden schauen sich die Kuckucksuhr an, auf der die drei Goblin-Figuren erschienen sind. Conan fällt auf, dass sie die Buchstaben "R", "N" und "L" auf der Stirn haben. Kogoro glaubt, dass das "R" und das "L" für die Seiten "links" und "rechts" deuten, aber zu dem "N" hat er keine Lösung parat. *Später fällt Ran ein, was sie die ganze Zeit gestört hat, nämlich dass im ganzen Haus keine Löwen zu finden sind. Kogoro erinnert sich allerdings, dass zwei am Eingang zu finden waren. Als er das Wort König hört, denkt Conan kurz nach und fängt anschließend an laut zu lachen. Es handelt sich tatsächlich um einen verzwickten Code bei den Kratzern auf den Uhren. Der Code 110 steht für Löwen. **Es bedurfte einer recht langwierigen Recherche, doch schließlich stieß ich in einem Forum auf die Lösung des Rätsels, oder wie Kogoro in Kapitel 169 ausführt: "The One-One-Zero stands for the number 110, or Hyaku juu. And the last zero is ō, the Japanese word for "king". It must mean the king of beasts....lions! That scratch between the zeros was to indicate a break between the numbers and the "o"." ***Hyaku juu no o "King of a hundred beasts" = Lion ***百 (hyaku) hundred ***王 (ō) king ***獣 (jū) beast or 十 (rōmaji jū) ten *Mit Conan's Hilfe gelangt Kogoro zur Lösung des Rätsels um die Kuckucksuhr mit den drei Goblins: "The Cuckoo Clock code! With those three letters at the head of the word "ito", you get "lito", "nito" and "rito". With Japanese pronunciation, that's "light", "night" and "right". So at night we should shine some light onto the lion on the right." **Dark Souls: Gravelord Nito, First of the Dead, is one of the four beings who found the Souls of Lords within the flame. He administers the death of all life, and offered much of the energy of his own soul to death itself. He, along with the other Lords (Gwyn, The Witch of Izalith and Seath the Scaleless) waged war against the Dragons, unleashing a miasma of death and disease upon them. When the Age of Fire began, he ventured deep underground. *Conan bemerkt in der Hintertür eine komische Abgrenzung, bei der man eine Klappe öffnen kann. Durch diese leuchten sie mit einer Taschenlampe durch die Augen des Löwen. Das Licht wird durch einen Spiegel auf dem Balken reflektiert, läuft weiter an der Wand entlang und wird schließlich durch das Loch in der Wand ins Arbeitszimmer gelenkt. Dort läutet die Kuckucksuhr und es erscheint der echte Kuckuck, an dem außerdem eine goldene Diamantenuhr hängt. *Die Armbanduhr enthält einen Hinweis auf ihre dezidierte Empfängerin, denn ihre Zeiger sind um 3:30 Uhr stehen geblieben. Auf Japanisch gelesen ergibt sich der Name Mi-Sa-O, die Enkelin des Uhrenmachers, die von den Dieben im Haus auf dem Dachboden eingesperrt wurde. **三 (mi) three und (sa) three und Zero = O *Die echte Misao ist übrigens Schriftstellerin und hat sich auf das Mystery-Genre spezialisiert. Dies erinnerte mich an einen meiner Lieblingsfälle von Inspector Barnaby: Der Tod geht ins Kino. Darin spielen lustiger Weise Anna Wilson-Jones und Joseph Beattie erneut zusammen, die mir bereits aus der britischen Fernsehserie Hex vertraut waren. Dieser Barnaby-Fall wiederum lässt mich zurück an Conan denken, nämlich an Tanz der Vampire. Episode 142 Tödlicher Zauber *Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland am 07.04.2003 :奇術愛好家殺人事件（事件篇) "Kijutsu aikōka satsujinjiken (Jiken hen)" "Mord unter Zauberfans (Ereignis-Teil)" :奇術 kijutsu "magic, conjuring; sleight of hand" or 鬼術 kijutsu "spellcraft, sorcery, demonic magic" :愛好家 aikōka "fan, enthusiast, lover" *Ran begibt sich mit ihrer besten Freundin Sonoko zu einem Treffen der Hobbyzauberer. Das Treffen findet in einem entlegenen Haus im Gebirge statt. *Nicknames der Zauberfans (im Englischen: Handles) **Sonoko = Zauberlehrling (Magician's Apprentice) **Kikue Tanaka = Falsche Pupille (Impostor Child) & Schatten (Shadow Monk) ***Demon's Souls: Old Monk, Tower of Latria, World 3-3 ***Old Monk ist ein Rum aus Indien, der im Allgemeinen sieben, im selteren Falle auch zwölf Jahre gelagert wird. Es handelt sich um einen dunklen Rum mit 42,8 % Vol. Alkohol und einem an Schokolade erinnernden Geruch und Geschmack. Old Monk wird in Ghaziabad in Indien produziert. **Toshiya Hamano = Verschwindendes Häschen (Disappearing Bunny) **Naoko Kuroda = Illusion (Illusion) **Yoshinori Ara = Schweigsamer Bauchredner **Katsuki Doitou = Red Herring ***Der Begriff Red Herring ist eine englische Redewendung und steht für eine rhetorische Taktik, die auf eine falsche Fährte führen soll. Im deutschen Sprachraum ist auch die Lehnübersetzung Roter Hering oder das Metonym Nebelkerze gebräuchlich. ***Die Silben des Namens Doitou Katsuki (in der deutschen Fassung wird der Vorname als Doitoi ausgesprochen) lassen sich umstellen zu Kaito Kid: どいとう かつき Doitou Katsuki = かいとう きつど Kaitou Kitsudo **Tsutomu Nishiyama = Fluchtkönig (Escape King) *Conan und Kogoro kehren derweil um und sehen noch wie die Hängebrücke – der einzige Zugang zu dem entlegenen Haus – in Flammen steht. Conan stürzt sich todesmutig in die selbigen, um Ran und die anderen zu warnen. Ran spürt Unbehagen und geht nach draußen. Sie sieht Conan ohnmächtig vor dem Haus liegen. Ran nimmt ihn in ihre Arme. Er sagt ihr mit letzter Kraft, dass sie weglaufen soll und wird erneut ohnmächtig. Ran und Sonoko bringen Conan in ihr Zimmer und legen ihn auf eines der Betten. *Skye's DCrewatch: Kogoro picked up on the smell of gasoline or some sort of fuel on the bridge which would be used to burn it down later. Conan doesn’t pick up on this of course because of his cold and was unable to smell anything. *Hängebrücken: **Detektiv Conan Episode 035 Die Mumie im Wald **Sailor Moon Episode 171 Nehelenia's Traumwelt (Pluto & Venus, Feuerherzenkette) *Skye's DCrewatch: The magicians mentioned are indeed, dead, as stated. First is Toichi Kuroba, Kaito Kuroba’s father and the original Kaitou Kid. This is the first time we’ve seen him on-screen (I think?). Next, is Yashirou Kinoshita, who was killed in a stage accident by the last magician, Motoyasu Tsukumo. (Who as we saw in episode 96, was murdered as revenge.) **Episode 100 Mord ist keine Hexerei *Abendessen *Als Herr Ara nun den Wein bringt, erkennt Conan die Lösung des Rätsels anhand der umgedrehten Schiffsgrafik auf einer der Weinflaschen. **Detektiv Conan Episode 254 Mord im Weinkeller **Noir Episode 005 Les Soldats: Rätsel um die Whiskey-Flasche Scapo Scotch Whiskey 1960 - Symbolen - Am unteren Ende des Etiketts befinden sich auf den Schriftzeichen Southerry Edinburgh KW2754A verschiedene geometrische Symbole - Die Lösung des Rätsels führt Mireille in die Katakomben auf dem Friedhof. Dort findet sie das Manuskript von Les Soldats. *Katsuki schießt nun die beiden Pfeile in zwei große Baumstämme. Die Form der Schnüre entspricht nun zwei Segeln einer Yacht. Nun wird eine eingerollte Matratze als Ersatz für den Toten an die Enden der zwei langen Schnüre gebunden. Die Matratze kann somit wie bei einer Seilbahn an den zwei langen Schnüren in der Mitte herunterrutschen. Sie landet neben dem Toten. *Kikue Tanaka's grandfather was the magician Harui Fuden. He used her online account Impostor Child to chat with the others. *Anagramm Doitou Katsuki = Kaitou Kid - The tsu becomes silent in Japanese. *Kaito's Drachengleiter > Die Kisugi-Schwestern benutzen als Katzenauge ähnliche Gleitschirme, um die Kunstmuseen zu infiltrieren *X-Factor - Das Unfaßbare: Tödlicher Zauber Episode 145 Ein rabenschwarzer Mord *Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland am 10.04.2003 消えた凶器捜索事件 Kieta kyōki sōsaku jiken "Der Fall um die Suche nach der verschwundenen Mordwaffe" :消える (kieta is the perfective form of kieru) "to disappear; to vanish" :凶器 (kyōki) "deadly weapon" :捜索 (sōsaku) "search (rescue of a missing person etc.)" or "investigation (police investigation)" :渡り鴉 (watarigarasu) "raven" *Gert Anhalt's Dokumentation Die Raben von Tokyo *Mika wurde von jemandem erwürgt, jedoch befinden sich nur im vorderen Bereich des Halses Würgemale. Außerdem finden sie etwas kleines Blaues unter einem Fingernagel, wobei es sich um Plastik handeln könnte. Im Raum befinden sich neben der Einkaufstüte mit Snacks auf dem Tisch, ein Mantel aus der Reinigung – eingepackt in Folie und mit einem Bügel – und ein Kleid – ebenfalls frisch aus der Reinigung jedoch schon ausgepackt, ohne Bügel und auf dem Boden liegend. *Als die Detective Boys auf ein Müllnetz, welches Raben vom Müll fern halten sollen, treffen, vermutet Conan, dass ein Rabe den Kleiderbügel zum Nestbau mitgenommen haben könnte. Nach gemeinsamer Suche mit den Microremittern finden sie in einem Park endlich das Nest mit einem blauen Kleiderbügel. Daraufhin konfrontieren Kommissar Megure und Inspektor Takagi Frau Goto mit dem Kleiderbügel und bestätigen, dass es sich dabei um die Mordwaffe handelt und sogar etwas Blut an dem scharfen Ende ist. *Episode 145 Ein rabenschwarzer Mord: Friseur-Assistentin Mika Mitsui wird von ihrer Chefin Midori Goto erdrosselt. *Episode 020 Verräterische Blüten: Sekretärin Mika Taniguchi wird von ihrer Chefin, der Modedesignerin Eiko Ashiya, erstochen. Episode 198 Das Haus der 200 Masken *Erstausstrahlung in Japan am 13.03.2000 呪いの仮面は冷たく笑う Noroi no kamen wa tsumetaku warau "Die verfluchten Masken lachen eiskalt" :呪い noroi "curse, spell" :笑う warau "to laugh" :冷たく tsumetaku from tsumetai "cold, cold-hearted" :コーヒーが冷たくなりました。 Kōhī ga tsumetaku narimashita. "The coffee got cold." 仮面 kamen "mask, disguise" > Kamen Yaiba 仮面ヤイバー "masked Yaiba" *The name Kamen Yaiba is a combination of a parody of the Tokusatsu tv show Kamen Rider, as well as Gosho Aoyama's previous manga and anime Yaiba. *Kogoro, Ran und Conan werden von Frau Beniko Suo in ihre Villa zu einer Begrüßungsfeier eingeladen. Auf dem Weg dorthin versperrt ein umgestürzter Baum einen Teil des Weges. Unter den Gästen sind der bekannte Fotografe Masanori Katagiri, welcher gerade Fotos von der Villa schießt, der sogenannte Homerun-König Mamoru Matsudaira und die Tarot-Wahrsagerin Haruka Nagara. **Katagiri heißt der Protagonist in Haruki's Frosch rettet Tokyo *via Skye's DCrewatch: Haruka zeigt Tarot-Karte Turm/Tower **"When the Querent gets this card, they can expect to be shaken up, blinded by a revelation. It sometimes takes a very bright flash of light to reveal a truth that was so well hidden. And it sometimes takes an earthquake to bring down beliefs that were so cleverly constructed. What’s most important to remember is that the tearing down of this structure, however painful, allows us to find out what is true and reliable. What will stand rather than fall apart." *Im Maskensaal, einem Raum im oberen Stockwerk, der die einzige Verbindung zwischen Ost- und Westflügel ist, befinden sich zahlreiche verschiedene Masken. Nachts werden die Türen des Maskensaals verschlossen, um Bewohner und Besucher vor den verfluchten Masken zu schützen. Hinter einem roten Vorhang befinden sich nämlich die 200 Masken von Julio González, welche in Kunstkreisen auch die Gonzáles-Masken genannt werden. **Julio González (* 21. September 1876 in Barcelona; † 27. März 1942 in Arcueil bei Paris; eigentlich Julio Luis Jesús González-Pellicer) war ein spanischer Bildhauer. Er gilt als der Erfinder der „Eisenplastik“ und erster „Künstler mit dem Schweißgerät“. Er war mit seiner konstruktiven Formensprache ein wichtiger Vertreter der Plastik in der Abstrakten Kunst. Im Jahr 1940 entstand seine berühmte Serie Kaktusmann. *Japanese Masks **Oni-Maske für das Setsubun-Fest > Gert Anhalt's Es muß nicht immer Sushi sein #10: "Die rauhe Küste von Akita im Norden erreicht der Winter noch vor dem neuen Jahr. Und im Heulen der ersten Schneestürme kann, wer gute Ohren hat, ihre Rufe hören. Die Rufe der Namahage, der Berggeister, die jetzt erwachen. Und da wanken sie schon heran, de Strohmänner mit den bedrohlichen Masken." **Hannya are female demons represented much like oni but with horns, used in Noh theater, usually portrayed as extremely fearsome and jealous characters. **Skye's DCrewatch: Frau Suo's Dummy trägt Katzenmaske > could be Kitsune mask, Kitsune is the Japanese word for fox. According to Japanese traditions, foxes are thought to be the messengers of the goddess Inari. In Japanese myth, the gods themselves may appear as foxes. In other stories, foxes may appear as beautiful women to trick humans. **Toya Aikawa ist Beniko Suós Adoptivsohn und gleichzeitig ihr Mörder. Seine Mutter wurde von Frau Suó in den Tod getrieben. Als Toya davon erfährt, schmiedet er seine Mordpläne. Er bezeichnet sie als „Teufelin hinter der Maske einer Gönnerin“ > a beautiful woman to trick humans Episode 248 Mord im Töpferkurs *Erstausstrahlung in Japan am 12.03.2001 & 19.03.2001 *Einschaltquote: 19,4 % 殺意の陶芸教室（後編） Satsui no tōgei kyōshitsu "Tötungsabsicht im Töpferkurs" :殺意 (satsui) urge to kill, intent to murder :陶芸 (tōgei) ceramics (the art or science of making ceramic objects) :教室 (kyōshitsu) classroom *Sonoko erklärt Ran auf der Straße, daß sie eine Teetasse für ihren geliebten Makoto Kyogoku gefertigt hat, da dies ein toller Liebesbeweis sein soll. Bei der Unterhaltung wird auch Ran davon überzeugt, dass sie Shinichi eine schenken sollte. Sie beschließt zusammen mit Sonoko ihren Töpferkurs zu besuchen. Drei Wochen später sitzen Ran und Sonoko im Töpferkurs. Dabei bewundert der Töpfermeister Muneyuki Mino Rans Geschick. *Sonoko sagt in der deutschen Fassung, daß Ran bestimmt auf der Tasse "Shinichi" schreibt und ein Herz malt. Auf der Tasse im Hintergrund ist aber neben 新一/Shinichi und dem Herz auch noch das Wort "ラブ"/Love zu sehen. *Als Conan anfängt zu töpfern, erzählt er von seinem Treffen mit dem berühmten Keramikkünstler Kikuemon. Dieses fand im Fall 45 statt. Rückverweis auf Episode 104 Der Keramikkünstler-Fall: Keramikmeister Kikuemon & Fuusuimaru "Wind-Wasser-Vase" *Als Conan in Ran's Zimmer eine Tüte Chips holen soll, entdeckt er die Teetasse, die als Stiftehalter benutzt wird. Auf ihr hat Ran "blöder Detektivheini" geschrieben. Auf der Unterseite hat sie aber eingeritzt, dass sie für immer auf ihn warten wird, was Conan sehr zufrieden macht. *Kapitel 305: Conan mit Teebecher "Autschi, heiß!" *Am Beginn des Kapitels verwechselt Ran die Schriftzeichen für Makoto auf Sonoko's Teetasse und liest stattdessen Kyokushin, dies ist eine von Ōyama Masutatsu entwickelte Stilrichtung des Karate. Kyokushin wird im Vollkontakt eingesetzt und gilt daher als eine der härtesten Karatearten. Persönlichkeiten wie der Schauspieler Sean Connery und Russlands Präsident Vladimir Putin praktizieren sie. **Kyokushin 極真 is a style of stand-up, full contact karate, founded in 1964 by Korean-Japanese Masutatsu Oyama (大山倍達 Ōyama Masutatsu?). "Kyokushin" is Japanese for "the ultimate truth." It is rooted in a philosophy of self-improvement, discipline and hard training.12 Its full contact style had international appeal (practitioners have over the last 40+ years numbered more than 12 million). *Gert Anhalt's Besuch in der Werkstatt des Töpfer-Ehepaars Horioka: "Wir leben in einer hektischen Zeit. Essen und Trinken sind die Momente, in denen wir uns erholen und entspannen wollen. Die Rolle des Gefäßes dabei ist, diese kostbaren Momente des Genuß zu bereichern." *Episode 267 Alibi aus dem Wald: Im Quittungsbuch wird er auf einen bestimmten Stempelabdruck aufmerksam und rennt zu den herumliegenden Unterlagen. Er bemerkt, dass alle Schriftstücke dasselbe Datum haben. Etwas später fällt Conan die geringe Anzahl von Tonklumpen auf. Zudem ist die Schnur, die auf dem Klumpen lag, verschwunden, obwohl der Bürgermeister aufgrund seiner verletzten Hand nicht töpfern konnte. *Episode 565 見てない目撃者 Mitenai mokugekisha "Der Augenzeuge, der nichts gesehen hat": Plötzlich hört Kogoro die Geräusche von einem Bus. Als er deswegen schon gehen will, zerbricht auf einmal eine Keramik-Statue in Form eines Löwen und Kogoro sowie der andere Kunde nehmen ihre Handtücher vom Kopf und sehen nach dem Rechten. Dabei müssen sie feststellen, dass der Friseurladenbesitzer Herr Ebihara tot auf dem Boden liegt. **Löwen-Statue: Episode 110 Spukhaus der Goblins **Next Conan's Hint für Episode 566: Brillenvogel ***Die Brillenvögel (Zosteropidae) sind eine Singvogel-Familie in der Ordnung der Sperlingsvögel (Passeriformes). ***Der Japanbrillenvogel (Zosterops japonicus) ist ein kleiner Singvogel aus der Familie der Brillenvögel, der in Ostasien beheimatet ist. Sein Verbreitungsgebiet erstreckt sich von Japan über den Süden der Koreanischen Halbinsel, Taiwan und Südchina bis nach Südostasien. Der markante weiße Augenring war für die Art namensgebend (englisch Japanese White-Eye, jap. 目白, Mejiro). ***Der Bonin-Brillenvogel (Apalopteron familiare) ist ein kleiner Singvogel aus der Familie der Brillenvögel, der auf den japanischen Ogasawara-Inseln im Pazifik endemisch ist. Bis vor kurzem wurde die Art der Familie der Honigfresser (Meliphagidae) zugeordnet und daher Bonin-Honigfresser genannt. ****Pokémon-Regionen: Die Sevii Eilande basieren auf den japanischen Izu & Bonin Inseln *Episode 486 右から左へ招き猫 Migi kara hidari e manekineko "Die von rechts nach links winkende Katze" **Ai und Conan befinden sich in einem Park und retten eine Katze von einem Baum. Wenig später machen sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Besitzer. Kurz darauf kommt Hiroki Ishigami, der Betreiber eines Cafés auf sie zu, da ihm die Katze gehört. Für das Zurückbringen und Verarzten dieser, lädt er die beiden Kinder auf ein Getränk ein. Im Café treffen sie auf Kogoro, der sich gerade ein Pferderennen anhört. **Manekineko (japanisch 招き猫 „Winkende Katze“ oder „Winkekatze“), ist ein beliebter japanischer Glücksbringer in Gestalt einer aufrecht sitzenden Katze, die den Betrachter mit ihrer rechten oder linken Pfote herbeiwinkt. Ihre heutige Gestalt geht auf die Katzenrasse Japanese Bobtail zurück; der japanischen Tradition zufolge ist die Maneki-neko die Wiedergeburt der Göttin der Gnade, Kannon (観音). **Die Cheshire Cat (Cheshire-Katze, in deutschen Übersetzungen Edamer-Katze, Grinsekatze oder Grinse-Katze) ist eine Figur aus dem Roman Alice im Wunderland (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) von Lewis Carroll. Die englische Redewendung „grin like a Cheshire cat“ bedeutet „breites Grinsen“. Über die Herkunft dieser Redewendung gibt es mehrere Vermutungen. Die eine Möglichkeit ist, dass diese auf den Chester-Käse (engl. Cheshire cheese) zurückzuführen ist, welcher früher in Form einer Katze geformt wurde. Die Katze „grinste“, weil die Grafen von Cheshire das Privilegium hatten, keine Steuern an die Krone zahlen zu müssen. **Jonathan Frakes in X-Factor - Der weiße Sarg: Altes Sprichwort: Schwarze Katze von links nach rechts bringt was Schlecht's. **Haruki Murakami - Mister Aufziehvogel und die Dienstagsfrauen: Suche nach der verschwundenen Katze **Animatrix - Beyond: Yoko sucht nach ihrer Katze Yuki **Episode 295 Oma verzweifelt gesucht: Im Park stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Ayumi sich mit einer alten Frau trifft, die sich um die ausgesetzten Katzen kümmert und diese füttert. Episode 256 Der Weiße Sand von Shirahama *Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland am 08.03.2006 > Geburtstag meiner lieben Tante Kerstin *南紀白浜ミステリーツアー Nanki Shirahama misuterī tsuā "Die Mystery Tour von Nanki Shirahama" *Kogoro, Ran und Conan haben im Supermarkt bei einer Verlosung eine Reise nach Shirahama gewonnen. Angekommen am Bahnhof von Shirahama, besuchen Conan, Ran und Kogoro zunächst einen Souvenirladen. Dort findet Ran sofort einen Schlüsselanhänger in Form einer Pflaume mit großen Augen, kauft ihn aber nicht, da Kogoro und Conan nicht sehr angetan davon sind. *白浜町 Shirahama ist eine Stadt in der südjapanischen Präfektur Wakayama. Zu den Sehenswürdgkeiten zählen: **白良浜 Shirara-hama - Der Strand im Ort, erinnert eher an Südsee als an Japan. Klares blau türkises Wasser mit feinem weiss-gelben Sand. Das ganze ist durch die vorgelagerten Riffe und einem schön angelegten Steinwall geschützt. **三段壁 Sandan Heki "Klippe der Drei Stufen" - Steile Felsenklippen weiter suedlich des Sakino yu Onsens. **円月島 Engetsu-shima - Nah am Festland gibt es einen Felsen, in dem in der Mitte ein Loch ausgewaschen ist. *Bei dem Souvenir von Ran handelt es sich um einen スッパ君 Suppakun. Dieser sieht wie eine Pflaume aus, da um Shirahama Pflaumen (Umeboshi) angebaut werden. **Research on Suppa-kun: Katakana スッパ君 sushipa-kun & Hiragana づめぼし subameshi ???? **Skye's DCrewatch: The end scene I guess. An on-going joke in this episode is how Ran wants to buy a keyholder with a character called Suppa-kun that resembles an umeboshi (pickled plum). “Suppa” also means “sour” (subs translate it as “bitter”). Not sure what the equivalent is since I’ve never eaten one, but I bet it’d be akin to shoving at least 20 pieces of Warheads candy in your mouth in one go. Talk about sour! **Confer: White Day case > Suppai/Spy White Chocolate *Gedenkstätte von Minakata Kumugusa, einem berühmten Botaniker, der aus Wakayama kam und über alle mögliche Pflanzen- und Pilzarten geforscht hat. *Die Frau am Eingang der Gedenkstätte bietet Conan, Ran und Kogoro Langusten an > Zehnfußkrebse *Mit dem Bus fahren sie anschließend zum Strand von Shirahama, der vor allem für seinen weißen Sand bekannt ist. Conan erklärt Ran und Kogoro, dass der Sand seine weiße Farbe wegen des Kieselsäureanteils angenommen hat, der bei 90% liegen soll. **Skye's DCrewatch: The sand has this colour because 90% of it is based on quartz silicate. **Als Kieselsäuren werden die Sauerstoffsäuren des Siliciums bezeichnet. Die einfachste Kieselsäure ist Monokieselsäure (Orthokieselsäure) Si(OH)4. Kieselsäure (oft vulkanischen Ursprungs) kann zur Bildung von Fossilien durch Verkieselung führen, wie z. B. zur Bildung von versteinerten Wäldern (siehe auch Quarz und Fossilisierung). Ein versteinerter Wald ist ein fossiler Wald, dessen Bestandteile durch den Prozess der Verkieselung (Einbau von Kieselsäure) umgebaut wurden und so erhalten blieben. Einzelne Teile von fossilem Holz werden als Dendrolith oder versteinertes Holz bzw. versteinerter Baum bezeichnet. *Im Anschluss besichtigen die drei die Felsschlucht von Sandanbeki und gucken sich abends den Sonnenuntergang von Senjujiki an. Dort treffen sie zufälligerweise erneut auf Maki, die nur vorbeigekommen ist, um Kogoro vom Fischmarkt zu erzählen, bei dem es nicht nur Meeresfrüchte, sondern auch einen ausgezeichneten Landsake gibt. **Next Conan's Hint für Episode 388: Besondere Herstellungsweise von Sake **Episode 388 薩摩に酔う小五郎 Satsuma ni you Kogorō "Kogoro, betrunken in Satsuma": Kogoro ist zu Gast bei einer Sondersendung eines TV-Senders in Kagoshima, in welcher er über Alkohol sprechen soll. Es geht um einen besonderen Reiswein, der in dieser Region hergestellt wird und in Japan sehr beliebt ist. Der Reiswein reagiert sehr empfindlich auf fremde Bakterien, weshalb nur die Belegschaft zu dem gärenden Sake darf. **Confer: Inspector Barnaby - Reif für die Rache: Midsomer Blue Cheese **Episode 312 夕陽に染まった雛人形 Yūhi ni somatta hinaningyō "Die vom Sonnenuntergang eingefärbten Puppen" Setsuko bietet den Kindern an, dass ihre Schwiegermutter Yayoi den Kinder ein wenig süßen Sake machen könne. Doch Yayoi sagt, dass sie keinen Sake-Treber mehr haben. Die Detective Boys gehen selbst zum Supermarkt, um welchen zu kaufen. Die Schriftrolle des Donnergottes und das Gegenstück der Schriftrolle, die Schriftrolle des Windgottes. *Fischmarkt von Shirahama: Tore Tore Ichiba "offers a variety of local products, including fresh seafood, locally-brewed sprits and umeboshi (salt-pickled ume)." *Kanako begibt sich zum Marinepalais, Yura zum Strand von Shirahama und Madoka zur Felsschlucht von Sandanbeki. Währenddessen besuchen Kogoro, Ran und Conan den Fischmarkt und von dort fahren sie zum Busbahnhof von Shirahama, wo sie den Bus zur Adventureworld nehmen wollen. *Maki's Klingelton: Beethoven's 5. Sinfonie (c-Moll, Opus 67) = Schicksalssinfonie: Ähnlich wie die 9. Sinfonie mit ihrer „Ode an die Freude“ behandelt sie dieser Deutung zufolge mit ihrem per aspera ad astra, ihrem Weg durch Nacht zum Licht, von c-Moll nach C-Dur einen grundlegenden Gedanken der europäischen Kultur. *Skye's DCrewatch: Admittedly it doesn’t follow the plot of the story, but for some reason Kanako dressing as Maki and the fact the characters were going places on beaches to sketch reminded me of the Poirot story Evil Under the Sun. Great story, I highly recommend everyone either read it or watch Suchet’s Poirot version. (Although the Ustinov version is probably the most entertaining since it has Dame Maggie Smith in it. :D;; ) *BGM: 顛末 Tenmatsu (The Facts) > Confer: Episode 265 Gefangen im Netz *Next Conan's Hint für Episode 257: Sushi Episode 257 Tod eines Sensationsreporters *Erstausstrahlung in Japan am 18.06.2001 > Geburtstag meiner lieben alten Freundin Karo Klein 大阪"３つのＫ"事件 Ōsaka "mittsu no K" jiken "Der "3K-Fall" von Osaka" *Conan ist zusammen mit Ran und Kogoro zu der Eröffnungsfeier des neuen Restaurants K3 nach Osaka gereist und trifft dort auch Heiji und Kazuha. Außerdem sind dort viele prominente Persönlichkeiten und Kogoro trifft auch sein Idol Yoko Okino wieder. Dort werden die drei amerikanische Profisportler und Gründer des K3 vorgestellt. Dabei handelt es sich um den Ex-Profiboxer Ricardo Balleira, die Baseball-Legende Mike Nowood und der Star-Torwart Ray Curtis, Conans großes Idol. Die drei Ks stehen dabei verkürzt für die Worte 'Knockout', 'Strikeout' und 'Goalkeeper' und damit indirekt für je einen der drei Gründer des Restaurants. *Kapitel 295: He died with his right hand in the standard sushi-eating position, and in his left hand he held a band (Gürtel). Sushi restaurants have a unique vocabulary for numbers. In Sushi jargon, the number 8 is "band" after the eight holes in a military belt, or band. Ed's dying message was that Ray Curtis, number 8, was his killer. Episode 274/275 Mord in Dichterkreisen 松江玉造連句14番勝負 Matsue Tamatsukuri renku jūyonban shōbu "Wettkampf um den 14. Kettenreim in Tamatsukuri bei Matsue" *Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland am 04.04.2006 *Conan, Ran und Kogoro sind auf einer Reise, die Kogoro in einer Tombula gewonnen hat. Als sie am Ziel ankommen, besichtigen sie zunächst das Schloss von Matsue und den prachtvollen Shinji-See. *Zudem statten sie dem Jouzan Inari-Schrein einen Besuch ab. **Jozan Inari Shrine Matsue: After leaving the castle keep and descending the hill on the north side, the path joins a small road. Passing the large torii (gate) on your left that leads up to the Gokoku Shrine, you soon see a group of vermillion torii on your right. Pass through the torii and you see the steps leading up to Jozan Inari Shrine. Don't be put off by the long flight of stairs, as the climb will reward you with a gallery of hundreds of fox statues. **This was Lafcadio Hearn's favorite shrine, and Hearn's house is just a stone's throw away across the moat. One your way out you may want to stop off at the priest's house and buy an ofuda. Ofudas for most shrines are simple, narrow strips of paper with writing on, but the ofuda here is large and illustrated with a unique design. An unusual souvenir or gift. ***O-fuda 御札 or お札 is a type of household amulet or talisman, issued by a Shinto shrine, hung in the house for protection, a gofu (護符?). It may also be called shinpu (神符?). It is made by inscribing the name of a kami and the name of the Shinto shrine or of a representative of the kami on a strip of paper, wood, cloth, or metal. ****Sailor Moon: Ofudas, in the Sailor Moon incarnations, were used by Rei Hino, or when she was Sailor Mars, to freeze her enemies with Akuryo Taisan. The ofuda is also a key part in her attack, Fire Soul Bird. *Kogoro schwärmt von einen Gericht namens Shicchin, das es dort in der Nähe gibt. Es besteht aus den Zutaten Meerbrasse, Breitlingen, Stind, Muscheln, Garnelen, Karpfen und Aal, zusammen ergeben diese Zutaten die 7 Köstlichkeiten des Meeres. **Nach langen Recherchen, um welches Gericht es sich handelt, bin ich endlich zur Lösung gelangt. Confer: Conan's Casebook mit meinen Coffee Contemplations am 14.02.2017: 宍道湖七珍 The Seven Delicacies of Lake Shinji ***Lake Shinji is connected to the Sea of Japan via Lake Nakaumi, and therefore has a mix of fresh water and salt water, giving rise to a unique and varied food culture. The whitebait of early spring, the Shijimi clams and eel of summer, the shrimp of autumn, and the bass, smelt, and carp of winter are collectively known as the seven delicacies of Lake Shinji, "Shinjiko Shicchin". *Anschließend gehen sie zur ehemaligen Residenz von Yakumo Koizumi. Yakumo Koizumi, war ein berühmter Schriftsteller, der sich vor allem auf Geistergeschichten spezialisiert hat. Zu seinen Meisterwerken gehören die Geschichten Yuichi ohne Ohren und die Schneefrau. **Patricio Lafcadio Tessima Carlos Hearn (japanischer Name: 小泉 八雲, Koizumi Yakumo; * 27. Juli 1850 auf Lefkas, Griechenland; † 26. September 1904 in Tokio) war ein Schriftsteller irisch-griechischer Abstammung, dessen Werke das westliche Bild von Japan im beginnenden 20. Jahrhundert entscheidend geprägt haben. **Ich kenne ihn vor allem durch sein Sammlung In Ghostly Japan, in dem auch das Incense-Kapitel enthalten ist. Confer: Mononoke Episodes 8 & 9 Nue > Kōdō 香道 "Way of Fragrance" *Zu guter Letzt checken die Moris im Hotel Matsue Kosuikan ein. Conan fällt die riesige Fensterfront im Hotel auf, diese verspricht einen riesigen Ausblick, wo man die Muschelfischer sehen kann. Die Frau von der Rezeption weist die Moris daraufhin, daß Grüner Tee und Süßigkeiten für sie bereit stehen. **Muschel-Gedicht entstand Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts in Ogaki. Ōgaki (jap. 大垣市, -shi) ist eine Stadt in der japanischen Präfektur Gifu. **Arte-Dokumentation 360° – Die GEO-Reportage Folge 277: Die Meerfrauen von Japan: Ama – Frauen des Meeres – nennen sie sich. Bis ins hohe Alter holen sie kostbare Meeresfrüchte vom Grund des Ozeans, trotzen der Tiefe nur mit der Kraft ihres Atems. Ihre Haut ist von Wind und Wasser gegerbt, ihre Stimmen tief und laut. Seit Jahrzehnten teilen sich neun Frauen von der japanischen Halbinsel Shima ein Boot und sind zu einer engen Meeres-Familie zusammengewachsen. ***海女 ama "a female diver, especially for shellfish and seaweed; fisherwoman" *Takumi Yagisawa, Besitzer einer Feinkonditorei im Stadtzentrum von Osaka: "Matsue ist bekannt für seine japanischen Süßigkeiten, fast so bekannt wie Kyoto und Kanazawa. Das gute alte Osaka muß sich in dieser Hinsicht auch was einfallen lassen." **Kanazawa (jap. 金沢市, -shi) ist eine Großstadt, Seehafen und Verwaltungssitz der Präfektur Ishikawa auf Honshū, der Hauptinsel von Japan. *Conan fällt ein großes Buch auf und fragt Frau Ando, was dort drin steht. Daraufhin erzählt sie ihm, dass dies das Buch der Dichterbegriffe sei. Kogoro erhält von Frau Ando ein Dichterbuch mit den wichtigsten Begriffen. Confer: Kenkyusha's Japanese English Learner's Dictionary *Am Abend gehen Kogoro und Conan in eine heiße Quelle baden und treffen dort auf Herr Yagisawa, als Conan ihn fragt was Renku ist, antwortet er ihm, dass Renku ein Spiel sei, bei der die Leute Verse schreiben und dann miteinander verbinden. **Renku 連句 "linked verses" or haikai no renga 俳諧の連歌 "comic linked verse" is a Japanese form of popular collaborative linked verse poetry. **Heiße Quellen: ***Gert Anhalt: Den Göttern nah - Baden in Japan > Confer: Japan für die Hosentasche ***Pokémon Smaragd - Bad Lavastadt: Im Nordwesten der Stadt liegen die berühmten heißen Quellen. Diese können über einen Zugang im Pokémon-Center erreicht werden. Das Wasser aus diesen wird in einem großen Schwimmbecken gesammelt, das vor allem alte Leute anlockt. Der Sand neben den Quellen wird durch diese aufgeheizt und wird häufig für Sandbäder genutzt. *Etwas später sitzen alle zusammen im Speiseraum und Herr Yagisawa spielt etwas Musik mit einem einfachen Blatt. Herr Shina schenkt nun Kogoro etwas Bier ein und fragt ihn, was er morgen mit Ran und Conan vor hat. *Ran erwähnt, dass ihr von Frau Ando der Yaegaki-Schrein nahe gelegt wurde und fragt Conan, ob sie dort morgen hingehen wollen. Conan erwähnt aber, dass sie morgen bereits zum Tiffany-Kunstmuseum wollten. Herr Shina empfiehlt den Schrein ebenfalls und erzählt, dass das der Tempel vom Gott der Hochzeit sei. Zudem empfehlt er noch den Spiegelsee, da man dort viel interessantes über seine Zukunft erfahren kann. **Yaegaki Shrine 八重垣神社 Yaegaki Jinja, formerly known as Sakusa Shrine 佐久佐神社 Sakusa Jinja, is a Shinto shrine in Matsue, Shimane Prefecture, Japan. **Spiegelsee: In the Yaegaki shrine grounds you can find the Mirror Pond, which Inata-hime used as a mirror. There is a custom of placing a coin on a piece of paper and floating it on the surface of the pond. The length of time the paper takes to sink is said to signify how soon you will meet your soul mate. *Spät in der Nacht holt sich Conan eine Kaffeedose aus dem Getränkeautomaten und beobachtet dabei ein lautes Gespräch zwischen Herr Ushikubo und Herr Yagisawa, bei dem es darum geht, dass Herr Yagisawa Schulden bei Herrn Ushikubo haben soll und seine Konditorei auf dem Spiel steht, wenn er das Geld nicht bezahlt. Am nächsten Tag gehen Ran und Conan zum Spiegelsee und verbringen dort etwas Zeit. Plötzlich erhält Ran einen Anruf von Kogoro und erfährt das Herr Ushikubo im Karametenoguchi-Park tot aufgefunden wurden ist. *Conan erkennt merkwürdige Fußspuren und geht anschließend zum Gesho-Tempel. Herr Yagisawa erzählt währenddessen dem Inspektor, dass er den ganzen Tag im Tempel war und ein Gedicht über eine Steinschildkröte geschrieben hat. **Kapitel 377 Schwarze Fußspuren = Fußabdrücke der Finsternis ***Schwarzfirnis ist eine grauschwarze bis marmorierte Bernstein-Varietät. ***Schwarzfirnis-Keramik ist eine Gattung antiker griechischer Feinkeramik **Gesho-ji in Matsue, Shimane, Japan is the family temple of the Matsudaira clan. **Dragon Ball: 武天老師 (亀仙人) Muten-Rōshi (Kamesennin) "Herr der Schildkröten" ***Kamesennin = 亀 kame "Schildkröte" + 仙人 sennin "(Taoism) immortal mountain fairy or wizard" or "hermit, unworldly person, mountain man" or "one not bound by earthly desires or the thoughts of normal men" **Stern TV-Sendung von 2009: Kleine putzige Schildkröte schnabuliert Salat-Blättchen > Schildkröte (SternTV 20090111113412).bmp *Nachdem das Verhör auf dem Polizeihauptquartier vorerst unterbrochen wurde, versammeln sich alle Dichter und auch Conan, Ran und Kogoro im Hotel Weißer Sand in Tamatsukuri, um dort ihre geschriebenen Gedichte zusammenzufügen. **Episode 256 Der Weiße Sand von Shirahama = Shira-Suna Stream of Consciousness: ***Hiroshi Teshigahara's Suna no Onna "Sandfrau" oder "Frau in den Dünen" ***尾白砂狐 (ojiro sunagitsune) = 尾 (o) tail +‎ 白 (shiro) white +‎ 砂 (suna) sand +‎ 狐 (kitsune) fox. A Rüppell's fox, named after the German naturalist Eduard Rüppell. This fox is also called the sand fox and native to North Africa, the Middle East, and southwestern Asia ***Noir Ending Kirei na Kanjou & Episode 4 The Sound of Waves **Tamatsukuri Onsen 玉造温泉 is an onsen hot spring located in Tamayu, Shimane Prefecture, close to Matsue. Tamatsukuri is a noted sulfate spring with water temperatures between 50 °C (122 °F) and 70 °C (158 °F). The onsen is mentioned as early as 733 in an entry in the Izumo Fudoki, an ancient record of the culture and geography of Izumo Province. ***Golden Sun - Die Vergessene Epoche: イズモ村 Izumo Village is a small island continent that lies in the northern part of the Eastern Sea. Within the island of Izumo is a city of the same name. In exchange for the Dancing Idol, Lady Uzume will trade the Mars Dschinn Coal. Inside the Izumo Catacombs can be found the Phantasmal Mail and the Summon Ulysses. ***Okami: Susanoo, the Shinto god of the sea and storms, descended to the province of Izumo when he was banished from Heaven. *Frau Kawakuchi behauptete, dass man Ahornbäume von der Raststätte aus sehen kann und darüber ihr Gedicht geschrieben hat, jedoch hat Conan dies überprüft und festgestellt, dass einige Pflanzen die Sicht zu den Ahornbäumen versperrt haben. **Momijigari 紅葉狩り aus 紅葉 momiji „Rote Blätter“ oder „Herbstlaub“ + 狩り kari „Jagen“ bezeichnet den japanischen Brauch, im Herbst Landschaften und Parks mit schöner herbstlicher Laubfärbung, insbesondere von Ahornbäumen und -wäldern, zu besuchen. **Kaede 楓 "maple tree" or "Liquidambar formosana, Chinese sweetgum tree, Formosan sweetgum tree" = Originally a compound of 蛙 (kaeru, “frog”) +‎ 手 (te, “hand”), with the te changing to de due to rendaku (連濁), and the ru dropping out over time. From the way the palmate leaves resemble a frog's foot. ***Detektiv Conan Episode 151 Mord in einem verschlossenen Zimmer: Kaede Katagiri ***Katagiri heißt der Protagonist in Haruki Murakami's Frosch rettet Tokyo ***Captain Tsubasa: Nankatsu - Kaede Residence *Die Dichterrunde wird beendet, allerdings möchte Conan auch ein Gedicht schreiben und schreibt etwas über Schokolade, was Frau Ando sehr geeignet findet. **Conan's Gedicht: "Leckere Schokolade möchte ich gerne haben." <3 Frau Ando: "Sehr schön. Du hast mit Schokolade sicher eine Ameisenstraße oder so was assoziiert." *Conan erzählt, dass die geschriebenen Gedichte geheime Botschaften enthielten, denn die siebte Silbe im siebten Gedicht, die neunte silbe im neunten Gedicht und die elfte Silbe im elften Gedicht ergeben zusammen den Satz "Ich war es". NB: Leider weiß ich nicht, wie der Satz im japanischen Original heißt. *Später können Ran, Conan und Frau Ando an der Magatama-Brücke erkennen, wie Herr Yagisawa und Frau Kawaguchi miteinander reden. **Magatama 勾玉 „krummer Edelstein“ und 曲玉 „gebogener Edelstein“ sind kommaförmige Perlen in Japan. ***Next Conan's Hint für Episode 394: Krummjuwelen aus Stein ***Detektiv Conan #394 Das große Abenteuer im sonderbaren Anwesen: An seinem Hosenbein findet Conan einen Krummjuwel mit dem Schriftzeichen für Flamme 炎 honō ***Das Schwert, der Spiegel und das Krummjuwel, die für die Lösung des Steinrätsels benötigt werden, beziehen sich auf die drei Reichsinsignien Japans. Sie seien der Sonnengöttin Amaterasu geschenkt worden, von der, der mythologischen Entstehungsgeschichte nach, das japanische Kaiserhaus in einer ununterbrochenen Herrscherlinie abstammt. ***The land of magatama – 勾玉の地: Magatama, literally meaning “curved bead”, dates back to the Yayoi period or earlier. Tamatsukuri means "bead making", and has been well-known as a source of agate for these beads since ancient times. Thought to hold spiritual powers, a magatama is one of the three imperial regalia of Japan. You can see the motif on the iconic Magatama Bridge of Tamatsukuri or in Tamayu River. Episode 296 Das Geheimnis des Spukhauses *Erstausstrahlung in Japan am 15.04.2002 幽霊屋敷の真実 Yūrei yashiki no shinjitsu "Die Wahrheit über das Spukhaus" :幽霊 (yūrei) a ghost, a phantom :屋敷 (yashiki) estate, grounds, mansion, residence :真実 (shinjitsu) truth; reality *Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang fragt Ran den Arzt, ob er keine Angst vor Geistern in dem großen Haus hätte, was Kogoro nur abwertend kommentieren kann. Daraufhin trifft die Gruppe auf einen Patienten Araides: Hoichi Otonashi. Er widerspricht dem Detektiv und berichtet von den seltsamen Ereignissen in seinem Wohnhaus, die nur von dem Geist eines verstorbenen Mädchens stammen können. Er lädt die Moris dazu ein, sich die Vorfälle genauestens anzuschauen. Kurz darauf begleiten die drei den alten Mann zu dem heruntergekommenen Gebäude, das neben einem Park liegt, in dem das junge Mädchen vor Jahren gefunden wurde. Der Körper war sehr stark verbrannt. Neben dem Wohnhaus befindet sich ein unfertiges Haus, das aufgrund des Selbstmordes des Bauunternehmers nie fertiggestellt wurde. Bevor das Gebäude gebaut wurde, befand sich dort ein kleiner Friedhof. *In der fünften Wohnung angekommen, erzählt Otonashi von den Anfängen: Er konnte damals im Nachbargebäude beobachten, wie um Mitternacht eine seltsame Flamme leuchtete. Zunächst glaubte ihm keiner der anderen, bis die Vorkommnisse schlimmer wurden. Das Wasser in der Toilette färbte sich blutrot, eine Gestalt erschien am Fenster und die Bewohner bekamen Visionen von dem ermordeten Mädchen, wodurch einer nach dem anderen auszog. **Das tote Mädchen im Fernseher, das Ran sieht, ist eine Anspielung auf den japanischen Horrorfilm Ringu. *Conan findet eine „Super 8”-Kamera in Yotsuyas Wohnung, mit der der Bewohner schon einige Horrorfilme gedreht hat. Des Weiteren ist die ganze Wohnung des Mannes mit gruseligen Postern und Horrorvideos vollgestellt. Auch in Banchos Wohnung sind einige unheimliche Gegenstände zu finden, so sammelt Bancho sehr viele Horrorfiguren, die durch Schwarzlicht leuchten. **Blair Witch Project: The film consists of actual documentary footage shot by three missing student filmmakers in the woods near Burkittsville, Maryland, during their investigation of a supernatural legend known as the Blair Witch. Supposedly, the three students disappeared without a trace, and their black-and-white, 16mm film and color Super 8 video footage was located a year later. **Documents Interdits: Précisons aussi que ces 12 court-métrages sont techniquement parfaits et réalisés méticuleusement: chaque support de film (super 8 noir et blanc, 16mm délavé, VHS des années 80...) a été soigneusement choisi selon l'époque et son histoire. What doesn't get tiring is the really accomplished way Filippe shoots super8 film to explore his ideas. *Conan enttarnt Kikuji Bancho als Verursacher der Ereignisse. Die nötigen Mittel wurden in der Wohnung des Täters gefunden Er beginnt mit dem blutroten Wasser. Mithilfe von Ammoniak, Alkohol und Phenolphthalein entsteht eine rosarote Farbe. Durch das schwache Licht auf der Toilette dachten die Bewohner an blutrotes Wasser. Damit sich die chemische Lösung mit dem Urin in der Toilette verband, musste der Täter einen weiteren Stoff, Ammoniakwasser, hineingeben. *Auch der Geist im Fenster ist nur ein Trick gewesen. Beim näheren Betrachten erkennt man, dass es sich bei der Gestalt nur um sehr viele Motten handelt, die von außen an der Fensterscheibe kleben. Der Täter brachte Pheromone bzw. Insektizide an die Fensterscheibe an, wodurch männliche Motten angelockt wurden. Vorher klebte er Augen- und Mundpartie ab. **Sherlock Holmes - Spuk im Pfarrhaus: Motten in Gestalt einer geisterhaften Nonne & Maria "Terumi Hoshino" Koschny als Freda Bull **Joanna Newsom - Cosmia <3 And I miss your precious heart! Cf. Cosmia *Skye's DCrewatch: This little hopping scene Conan does after Ran accuses a zashiki-warashi of being in the house. Cute! :D **Zashiki-warashi (Japanese: 座敷童子 or 座敷童, literally "guestroom child"), sometimes also called Zashiki Bokko (Japanese: 座敷ぼっこ, literally "guestroom basker"), are spirit-like beings told about mostly in the Iwate Prefecture. They are said to be gods that live in zashiki or storage rooms, and they would perform pranks, and those that see one would be visited with good fortune. **Mononoke Episodes 1 & 2 Zashiki-washiki: Während er die Nacht in einem traditionellen Gasthaus verbringt, stößt der Medizinverkäufer auf ein merkwürdiges Phänomen. Eine schwangere Frau, die verzweifelt nach Schutz im Gasthaus sucht, wird im in einem abgelegenen Raum im obersten Stockwerk untergebracht. Dort wird sie von einem Attentäter angegriffen, der daraufhin auf mysteriöse und grausame Weise getötet wird. Das Zimmer in dem die schwangere Shino schläft wird von einer Gruppe Zashiki Warashi heimgesucht. Als die Zashiki Warashi den Attentäter, beim Versuch Shino umzubringen, aus dem Weg räumen, um sie und ihr ungeborenes Kind zu beschützen, beginnt der Medizinverkäufer mit Nachforschungen zum Ursprung des Mononoke. Die Wirtin enthüllt, dass das Gasthaus früher ein Bordell war. Die Wirtin zwang die Prostituierten ihre Kinder abzutreiben, um weiter arbeiten zu können. Schließlich ließ sie Shino's Zimmer leer stehen, als Opfer an die ungeborenen Kinder. Der Medizinverkäufer erkennt, dass die Mononoke von Shino durch ihren starken Wunsch geboren zu werden, angezogen werden. Die Zashiki Warashi wollen, dass Shino sie auf die Welt bringt. Shino gibt ihre Einwilligung, zur Bestürzung des Medizinverkäufers, und entfernt den Talisman, der die Mononoke von ihrem Bauch fernhält. Jedoch akzeptieren die Zashiki Warashi, die Shino's Liebe zu ihrem ungeboren Kind erkennen, dass sie physisch nur fähig ist ihr eigens Kind auf die Welt zu bringen, und verschwinden. *Next Conan's Hint für Episode 298 Verlorene Notizen: Eßverlangen > Genta mit Omurice & Unagidon (Aal auf Reis) Episode 307 Déjà-vu im Regen *Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland am 23.05.2006 :デジャビュ (dejabyu) déjà vu = something which one has or suspects to have seen or experienced before, especially when that is not the case :雨 (ame) rain :中華街 (chūkagai) Chinatown (a Chinese district outside China) *Ran, Conan und Kogoro haben ein Gratisessen in einem China-Restaurant gewonnen. Aus dem Essen wird jedoch nichts, da Kogoro das Kleingedruckte übersehen hat. Dort steht geschrieben, dass die Gutscheine nicht an Wochenenden gültig sind. In dem Restaurant speist zeitgleich eine Filmcrew, die eine neue Hauptdarstellerin sucht. Der Produzent Tashiro Kawabata wird auf Ran aufmerksam und versucht sie als neue Hauptdarstellerin zu gewinnen. Daher lädt er ihren Vater, Conan und sie zum Essen ein. Die Gäste nehmen an einem traditionell chinesischen, drehbaren Eßtisch Platz. **A Lazy Susan (or Sally Wagon, or Dragon Sally, or Downtrodden Sally) is a turntable (rotating tray) placed on a table or countertop to aid in distributing food. Lazy Susans may be made from a variety of materials but are usually glass, wood, or plastic. They are usually circular and placed in the center of a circular table to share dishes easily among diners. Owing to the nature of Chinese cuisine, especially dim sum, they are common at formal Chinese restaurants both on mainland and abroad. In Chinese, they are simply known as 餐桌转盘 (p cānzhuō zhuànpán) or "dinner-table turntables". *Folgende Speisen sind auf dem chinesischen Drehtisch angerichtet, confer Kapitel 348-013: *Pitan = Hundred-Year-Old-Eggs **Century egg or pidan (Chinese: 皮蛋; pinyin: pídàn), also known as preserved egg, hundred-year egg, thousand-year egg, thousand-year-old egg, and millennium egg, is a Chinese preserved food product and delicacy made by preserving duck, chicken or quail eggs in a mixture of clay, ash, salt, quicklime, and rice hulls for several weeks to several months, depending on the method of processing. ***Quicklime = Calciumoxid, auch gebrannter Kalk, Branntkalk, ungelöschter Kalk, Kalkerde oder Ätzkalk ****Episode 112 Mord mit Blitzlicht: Yanase hat das Feuer mit ungelöschtem Kalk entfacht. Durch Berührung mit Wasser entstand in der Küchenspüle eine chemische Reaktion, wodurch sich das Kalk auf 300 Grad erhitzte. ****Charles Dickens' The Mystery of Edwin Drood: "They decide to ask Mr. Grewgious to break the news to Jasper, and Edwin intends to return the ring to Mr. Grewgious. Meanwhile, Durdles takes Jasper into the cathedral crypt. On the way there Durdles points out a mound of quicklime." *Crab Omelet = Krabben mit Ei **Egg foo young (Chinese: 芙蓉蛋 pinyin = fu2 rong2 dan4; Jyutping: fu4 jung4 daan6*2, also spelled egg fooyung, egg foo yong, egg foo yung, or egg fu yung) is an omelette dish found in Chinese Indonesian, British, and Chinese American cuisine. Literally meaning "Hibiscus egg", this dish is prepared with beaten eggs and most often minced ham. It may be made with various vegetables such as bean sprouts, bamboo shoots, sliced cabbage, spring onions, mushrooms, and water chestnuts. When meat is used as an ingredient, a choice of roast pork, shrimp, chicken, beef, or lobster may be offered. *Gyoza - Chinese Dumplings **Jiǎozi, in Japan als Gyōza populär, in Korea als Mandu bekannt, ist ein chinesisches Teiggericht, das in etwa der Maultasche und der osteuropäischen Pelmeni ähnelt. Die Füllung besteht in der Regel aus Gemüse und Fleisch oder Garnelen. Chinesische Restaurants bieten jedoch häufig eine große Auswahl an Füllungen an. Gewürzt werden kann die Füllung mit Salz, Sojasauce oder fein gehacktem Ingwer. Die gekochten Jiǎozi werden vor dem Verzehr in Sojasauce bzw. Reisessig mit fein gehacktem Knoblauch getunkt. Neben dem Kochen und Dämpfen gibt es auch das Frittieren und Anbraten in Öl. Durch Anbraten zubereitete Teigtaschen werden in China Guotie (chinesisch 鍋貼 / 锅贴, Pinyin guōtiē ‚Topfkleber / Pfannenkleber‘), in Japan „Yaki-Gyōza“ (jap. 焼き餃子, „gebratene Gyōza“) genannt. Jiǎozi sind als Dim Sum auch sehr beliebt. ***Dim Sum "das Herz berühren" (chinesisch 點心 / 点心, Pinyin diǎnxīn, Jyutping dim2sam1, kantonesisch dímsām) sind kleine Gerichte, die meist gedämpft oder frittiert sind. Es gibt verschiedene Zubereitungsarten und Zutaten, beispielsweise gibt es „Jiucaijiao“ (chinesisch 韭菜餃 / 韭菜饺, Pinyin jiǔcàijiǎo ‚Schnittknoblauch-Teigtaschen‘) oder „Shuijing Xiajiao“ (chinesisch 水晶蝦餃 / 水晶虾饺, Pinyin shuǐjīng xiājiǎo ‚Kristall-Shrimpstaschen‘), wobei der Teig dieser „Shrimps-Teigtaschen“ (kurz: 蝦餃 / 虾饺, xiājiǎo) aus Reismehl besteht. Die Reismehlteigtasche ist nach dem Dämpfen fast "durchsichtig" und gibt dem Gericht seinen treffenden Namen. Denn „Shuijing“ heißt im Chinesischen "Kristall", genauer "Bergkristall" (chinesisch 水晶, Pinyin shuǐjīng ‚Bergkristall‘). ***Zur Entstehung der Maultaschen gibt es verschiedene Legenden. Eine besagt, dass auf diese Weise die Zisterziensermönche des Klosters Maulbronn (daher auch der Name Maultasche) in der Fastenzeit das Fleisch vor dem lieben Herrgott verstecken wollten, was im Volksmund zum Beinamen „Herrgottsbscheißerle“ führte. Leicht abgewandelt erzählt man sich, dass es Protestanten waren, die der ursprünglich nur mit Kräutern und Spinat gefüllten Teigtasche heimlich Fleisch beifügten. Hierzu passt die Tradition in schwäbischen Familien, dass „Maultaschen in der Brühe“ das typische Gericht am Gründonnerstag ist. Außerdem findet sich, dass es sich bei den Maultaschen nur um eine schwäbische Kopie bekannter italienischer Teigwaren wie Ravioli und Tortellini handelt. In der Umgebung von Maulbronn gibt es zahlreiche Waldenserorte. Waldenser waren protestantische Glaubensflüchtlinge aus Norditalien, die auch den Maulbeerbaum, Luzerne, Anbau von Tabak und 1710 die Kartoffel in Süddeutschland einführten. *Soy Sauce = Sojasoße **Sojasauce ist eine asiatische Würzsauce, die aus Wasser, Sojabohnen, Meersalz, Salz und (regional begrenzt) Getreide hergestellt wird und sich zum Würzen und Verfeinern von Speisen eignet. Die Qualität von Sojasauce wird in einem sensorischen Test beurteilt, der sich in Japan „Kikimi“ nennt. Für die Verkostung sind vier Kriterien wichtig: Farbe, Konsistenz, Geruch und Geschmack. Im Rahmen des japanischen „Kikimi“ werden diese Kriterien nacheinander getestet. Es wird auch die sog. fünfte Geschmacksdimension Umami getestet. ***Mit dem Lehnwort umami (von japanisch うまみ umami ‚Schmackhaftigkeit‘, zu うまい umai ‚schmackhaft, würzig‘) wird in der Physiologie eine Empfindung des Geschmackssinnes bezeichnet, die neben süß, sauer, salzig, bitter zu den grundlegenden Sinnesqualitäten der gustatorischen Wahrnehmung beim Menschen zählt und als „fleischig“, „würzig“ oder „wohlschmeckend“ beschrieben wird. *Rayu = Chili-Öl **The Japanese variety of Chinese chili oil is known as rāyu (ラー油 or 辣油?), used in Japan as a cooking ingredient or as a condiment. The default kind is typically a clear, chili-infused sesame oil, and the chopped chili pepper used is typically red, imparting a reddish tint to the oil. Other ingredients used may include soy oil, corn oil, dried aloe, ginger, guava leaves, leek leaves, paprika, and turmeric. ***Turmeric = Die Kurkuma oder Kurkume (Curcuma longa), auch Gelber Ingwer, Safranwurz(el), Gelbwurz(el), Gilbwurz(el) oder Curcuma genannt, ist eine Pflanzenart innerhalb der Familie der Ingwergewächse (Zingiberaceae). *Peking Duck = Pekingente *Twice-Cooked Pork = Gebratenes Schweinefleisch mit Weißkohl **Twice cooked pork (simplified Chinese: 回锅肉; traditional Chinese: 回鍋肉; pinyin: Huí Guō Ròu; Jyutping: wui4 wo1yuk6; literally "return pot meat"; also called double cooked pork) is a Sichuan-style Chinese dish. The dish's ingredients include pork, which is simmered, sliced and stir fried, and commonly stir fried vegetables such as cabbage, bell peppers, onions, or scallions with a sauce that may include Shaoxing rice wine, Hoisin sauce, soy sauce, sugar, ginger, chili bean paste and tianmianjiang bean paste. ***Hoisin sauce is a thick, pungent sauce commonly used in Chinese cuisine as a glaze for meat, an addition to stir fries, or as dipping sauce. It is darkly colored in appearance and sweet and salty in taste. Although regional variants exist, hoisin sauce usually includes soy beans, red chillies and garlic. Vinegar, Chinese five spice and sugar are also commonly added. The word hoisin (海鮮, Cantonese: hoi2 sin1 Mandarin: hǎixiān) is Chinese for seafood. ***Five-spice powder is a spice mixture of five or more spices used primarily in Chinese cuisine but also used in other Asian and Arabic cookery. While there are many variants, a common mix is: ****Star anise (bajiao 八角) = Sternanis ****Cloves (dingxiang 丁香) = Gewürznelke ****Chinese cinnamon (rougui 肉桂) = Zimtkassie ****Sichuan pepper (huajiao 花椒) = Szechuanpfeffer ****Fennel seeds (xiao huixiang 小茴香) = Fenchelsamen ***Other recipes may contain anise seed or ginger root, nutmeg, turmeric, Amomum villosum pods (砂仁), Amomum cardamomum pods (白豆蔻), licorice, Mandarin orange peel or galangal. *Sweet and Sour Pork = Süß-Saures Schweinefleisch **Guō Bāo Ròu (simplified Chinese: 锅包肉; traditional Chinese: 鍋包肉; pinyin: guōbāoròu) is a classic dish from North East China, consisting of large thinly sliced pieces of pork in potato starch batter, deep-fried twice until crispy. They are then lightly coated in a variation of a sweet and sour sauce, made from freshly prepared syrup and rice vinegar, flavoured with ginger and garlic. *Pepper Steak = Rindfleisch mit Paprika **Stir-fried Beef with Onions and Peppers 辣椒洋葱炒牛肉 (Là Jiāo Yáng Cōng Chǎo Niú Ròu) https://www.travelchinaguide.com/tour/food/chinese-cooking/beef-onion-pepper.htm ***Max Goldt - Wenn Torte von Menschen bewegt wird? Beefsteak ;-) *Skye's DCrewatch: Mike Hama isn’t in the original manga version of the case and was added in for the anime version. This would be an example of the anime helping promote a different show entirely. At the same time this episode aired, TV drama “Private Detective Mike Hama” (“Shiritsu Tantei Hama Mike”) began airing only a few hours afterward. (And yes, Masatoshi Nagase who plays Mike in the drama is the one who voiced him in this episode.) *Skye's DCrewatch: I can’t recall, but this might be the first mention of Yukiko’s maiden name? Little bit of trivia if you weren’t aware, her maiden name “Fujimine” actually comes from Fujiko Mine from Lupin III. :) Episode 608 White Day *Erstausstrahlung in Japan am 05.03.2011 裏切りのホワイトデー（前編） Uragiri no howaito dē "Verrat am White Day" ホワイトデー (Howaito dē) "White Day" 裏切り (uragiri) "treachery, betrayal" *Hoshie Urai serviert ihrem Mann neben Kaffee auch Schokolade. Er fragt, was das solle, worauf sie entgegnet, dass sie diese Schokolade zum White Day selbst hergestellt habe und dass sie sauer schmecke. Da der Mann keine sauren Sachen verträgt, sondern eher süße Dinge mag, ist seine Reaktion wenig erfreut. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Mann der Präsident der Firma Urai Sweets oder Urai Confectionery, Taruto Urai, ist. *Auf einer Leinwand ist Kogoro mit Yoko Okino in einem Werbefilm über die „Weißer, saurer Spion”-Schokolade zu sehen. **The "white spy chocolate" is a play of words, as the Japanese word for 酸っぱい (suppai) "sour" is pronounced like the English "spy" (suppai). **Root is 酸い (すい、sui) "sour", from 酢 (す, su) "vinegar". Related to the word すし (sushi) "vinegared rice". > Suishomaru <3 *Als White Day (japanisch ホワイトデー Howaito dē, deutsch ‚Weißer Tag‘) bezeichnet man in Japan und Südkorea den 14. März jedes Jahres, an dem man sich für die Geschenke, die man am Valentinstag erhalten hat, bedanken kann. Dies geschieht normalerweise in Form von Schokolade, Süßwaren oder anderen kleinen Geschenken, insbesondere aber weiße Naschereien wie zum Beispiel Weiße Schokolade und Marshmallows. **Shinichi schenkt Ran weiße Hustenbonbons, da er bei ihrem letzten Telephonat bemerkte, daß ihre Stimme etwas "nasal", also belegt/kränklich, klang. **Sonoko fragt Makoto, ob er ihr Marshmallows gekauft hat. *In Südkorea gibt es als Ergänzung zum Weißen Tag noch den Schwarzen Tag. Wer am Valentinstag und am White Day leer ausging, betrauert dies am 14. April und isst zum Trost Jajangmyeon. Jajangmyeon 자장면 besteht aus Weizennudeln, die in der Pfanne mit Öl, Soße aus salziger schwarzer Sojabohnenpaste (Chunjang 춘장), Fleisch und Gemüse zubereitet werden. Das Gericht ist preisgünstig, überall in Südkorea zu erhalten und wurde 2006 durch die Regierung als eines der „100 koreanischen Kultursymbole“ gewürdigt. Jajangmyeon (자장면) or jjajangmyeon (짜장면) is a Korean Chinese noodle dish topped with a thick sauce made of chunjang (춘장; black bean sauce), diced pork and vegetables, and sometimes also seafood. **Keemi's Korean Chinese Food Mukbang **Keemi's A Perfect Day for Jajangmyeon Delivery *Der 14. März ist außerdem der Pi-Tag und der Geburtstag Albert Einsteins. Jake von Two and a Half Men hat auch am 14. März Geburtstag ;-) Der Pi-Tag wird traditionell mit dem gemeinsamen Verzehren von kreisförmigen Kuchen begangen (im Englischen wird der griechische Buchstabe π lautgleich wie das englische Wort pie, Kuchen, ausgesprochen). Ein solcher Kuchen von 20 cm Durchmesser hat zudem exakt π dm² Grundfläche. **Lotte Pie no Mi are fluffy pastries stuffed with chocolate or various creme fillings. Episode 126 Im falschen Film *Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland am 14.03.2003 仮面ヤイバー殺人事件 Kamen yaibā satsujinjiken 仮面 (kamen) "mask, disguise" > Confer: Episode 198 Das Haus der 200 Masken 呪いの仮面は冷たく笑う Noroi no kamen wa tsumetaku warau "Die verfluchten Masken lachen eiskalt" *Conan und die Detective Boys erwarten vor dem Eingang des Beika-Schreins Kogoro und dessen Tochter Ran, die vorhaben, ein neu eröffnetes indisches Restaurant zu besuchen. *Der Beika-Tempel ist Schauplatz von Episode 022 Der geheimnisvolle Löwenhund **Next Conan's Hint: Brotkrumen **Episode 047 Mediziner unter sich: Türklopfer mit Löwenkopf **Episode 110 Spukhaus der Goblins: Löwenstatuen am Eingang hyaku juu no ou "king of 100 animals" **Das Spukhaus der Goblins gibt in meiner Heimatstadt in der Blumenstraße 14. Am Eingang befinden sich eine intakte und eine kaputte Löwen-Statue. Episode 260 Mord im Shinkansen *Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland am 14.03.2006 *Als Conan aber die Kaffeedose von Tokuyama betrachtet, erscheint ihm etwas komisch und er fragt Kogoro, was er im Bahnhofskiosk gekauft hat. Der Detektiv antwortet, dass er zwei Zeitungen, eine Dose Kaffee und zwei Schachteln Zigaretten kaufte. Episode 392 *Erstausstrahlung in Japan am 14.03.2005 謎めく身長差20cm Nazo meku shinchō-sa 20 cm "Der mysteriöse Größenunterschied von 20 cm" 謎 (nazo) "riddle, enigma" *Episode 015 謎のメッセージ狙撃事件 Nazo no messēji sogeki jiken *Episode 025 謎の美女記憶喪失事件 Nazo no bijo kiokusōshitsu jiken *Episode 055 謎の凶器殺人事件 Nazo no kyōki satsujinjiken *Episode 110 盗賊団謎の洋館事件 Tōzokudan nazo no yōkan jiken *Episode 113 モグラ星人謎の事件 Moguraseijin nazo no jiken *Episode 131 謎の狙撃者殺人事件 Nazo no sogekisha satsujinjiken *Episode 162 謎の老人失踪事件 Nazo no rōjin shissō jiken *Episode 230 レトロルームの謎事件 Retororūmu no nazo jiken *Episode 265 網にかかった謎 Ami ni kakatta nazo *Episode 328 バースデーワインの謎 Bāsudēwain no nazo *Episode 377 桃太郎謎解きツアー Momotarō nazotoki tsuā *Conan und Ran gehen zusammen einkaufen. Auf dem Hinweg entdeckt Conan Inspektor Takagi, als dieser gerade einen Zeugen befragt. Conan wird neugierig und eilt zu ihm. Daraufhin erzählt ihm Takagi von dem vorliegenden Fall: Das Opfer ist der 47-jährige Katsugoro Kitamura, der zwischen 16 und 22 Uhr starb; er wurde durch einen Stich in die Brust getötet. Hauptverdächtiger ist Yuichi Minamida, Restaurantbesitzer, der das Opfer nachmittags am Tattag besucht hatte, da er bei Katsugoro 3 Millionen Yen Schulden hatte; auch wollte dieser Minamida's Restaurant gegen seinen Willen übernehmen. Episode 652 Das Design des Giftes und der Täuschung *Erstausstrahlung in Japan am 21.04.2012 :毒と幻のデザイン（EYE） Doku to maboroshi no dezain (EYE) :毒 (doku) poison, toxin :幻 (maboroshi) an illusion, a phantom, a dream, a vision :デザイン (dezain) design *Vor einem Monat wurde in Karuizawa der Firmenchef einer Design-Firma, Kohei Wakamatsu, ermordet. Daraufhin begaben sich Conan, Heiji, Ran, Kogoro und Kazuha zu Wakamatsus Haus in Tokio, um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Nachdem sie ankamen, wurde Wakamatsus Sohn Ikuro Wakamatsu vergiftet, als dieser einen Baumkuchen aß. Lediglich das eine Stück, das Ikuro aß, war vergiftet. *Als er sich jedoch als Erster ein Stück des gerade aufgeschnittenen Baumkuchens nimmt, ringt er nach Luft und fällt dann reglos zu Boden. Heiji erkennt, dass er tot ist und schlussfolgert auf eine Vergiftung mit Zyankali. Als die Polizei eingetroffen ist, macht Conan diese auf eine Kapsel in einer Tasse mit Tee aufmerksam. Anscheinend hat der Täter die Kapsel mit Gift über dem Baumkuchen geöffnet und die Schale anschließend in den Tee geworfen, als alle Blicke auf die Leiche fielen. Sowohl Satake und Yonehara, die den Baumkuchen schnitten und servierten, als auch Shina und Fujinami, die ihn besorgten, hatten die Möglichkeit, den Kuchen zu vergiften. Jedoch bleibt die Frage offen, woher der Täter wissen konnte, dass Ikuro als Erster ein Stück isst. Er hatte großen Hunger, den die drei Frauen erahnen konnten, da es noch kein Abendessen gab. Allerdings nahm er sich selbst eines von zwei Stücken auf dem Tablett, sodass erst eine weitere Untersuchung der restlichen Stücke auf Gift erforderlich ist. :バウムクーヘン (baumukūhen) oder バームクーヘン (bāmukūhen) Baumkuchen *Auf die Frage, wer die Leiche als Erstes entdeckt hat, meldet sich die gerade angekommene Haushälterin Sakurako Yonehara. **Episode 087 Mord auf der Skihütte: Akiko Yonehara gesprochen von Silvia Mißbach *Durch eine Aussage der Sekretärin Yoshimi Satake kommt Heiji und Conan eine Idee. Sie nehmen die Haushälterin mit und holen einen Mitarbeiter der Spurensicherung. Dieser untersucht daraufhin die Türklinke von Ikuros Zimmer und findet darauf Rückstände von Zyankali. Somit war es unwichtig, welches Stück Baumkuchen sich Ikuro nahm, denn das Gift befand sich an seinen Fingern. *Der Täter nutzte die gekrümmte Form der Kuchenstücke, wodurch eine optische Täuschung entstand, die das obere Stück größer erschienen ließ. **Der Täter wendet hier die Jastrow-Illusion an und macht sich das Gestaltzerfallphänomen zunutze. **Dies erinnerte mich an eine Episode von X-Factor: Das Unfaßbare - S03E09 - in der Jonathan Frakes einleitend eine ähnliche Illusion demonstriert, in dem er zwei leicht gebogene Figuren nebeneinander setzt, von denen die rechte immer etwas größer zu sein scheint, die jedoch in Wahrheit absolut identisch sind. *Es kommt somit nur Satake als Mörderin in Frage. Sie sorgte dafür, dass es keine Soja-Soße mehr im Haus gab, sodass Ikuro kein Essen bekam und großen Hunger hatte. *Skye's DCrewatch: …AH! That’s why she sounds so damn familiar. Sakurako Yonehara is voiced by Sakura Tange, the actress who voiced Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura. (…That’s a lot of sakuras in one sentence…) *Skye's DCrewatch: Rohte (ローテ) instead of Rohto (ロート). A joke you might miss if you don’t pay attention to who sponsors Detective Conan. :) (Rohto Pharmaceutical is known for their eyedrops.) Episode 694 Die verschwundenen japanischen Süßigkeiten aus dem Traditionsgeschäft *Erstausstrahlung in Japan am 20.04.2013 :消えた老舗の和菓子 Kieta shinise no wagashi :消えた (perfective form of kieru) to disappear; to vanish :老舗 (shinise) an old shop, a shop with a long history :和菓子 (wagashi) traditional Japanese confection = 和 (wa) “Japanese” + 菓子 (kashi) “confection, sweets, candy”, with rendaku *Die Detective Boys, Kogoro, Ran und Sonoko machen Urlaub in Kyoto. Dort besuchen sie, mit Ausnahme von Kogoro, zu aller erst ein Schokoladen-Geschäft, um dort regionale Schokolade zu erwerben. Doch leider sind die sogenannten "Kyoto Vögel" auf merkwürdige Weise verschwunden. :京のとり Kyoto no Tori = 鳥 (hiragana とり, rōmaji tori) a bird or chicken :チョコレート (chokorēto) chocolate flavour :小倉 (ogura) red beanpaste flavour :味 (aji) flavour *Alle Schachteln der Kyoto-Vögel mit チョコレート味 (chokorēto aji) Schokoladengeschmack sind verschwunden. Daneben stehen noch viele Schachteln mit 小倉味 (ogura aji). *Plötzlich beobachtet Conan, wie die Verkäuferin eine nasse Schachtel von "Kyoto Vögeln" mit Ogure sic Geschmack aus dem Lagerschrank holt. Conan erinnert sich daraufhin, dass Herr Umehara vorhin weinte und dabei eine Träne auf die Schachtel kam. Auf den anderen Schachteln erkennt Conan zudem verschiedene Siegel, manche davon sind sogar verwischt. **Sphragistik = Siegelkunde von Altgriechisch σφραγίς (sphragis) "Siegel" **Ogure = Ogura-an? Rote Bohnenpaste: Traditionally, ogura-an means the regular koshi-an mixed with tsubuan which is cooked in sweet syrup. For tsubu-an, dainagon azuki bean (大納言小豆), the highest quality of azuki beans, is used. However, in recent years, “ogura-an” is used to mean tsubu-an. *Auch Ran und Kogoro treffen etwas später ein und Conan betäubt ihn direkt mit seinem Narkosechronometer. Mit Kogoro's Stimme spricht er direkt die "Kyoto Vögel" mit Ogure sic Geschmack im Lagerschrank an und erwähnt, dass Reisöl an den Siegeln zu finden ist. Befeuchtet man ein Siegel und betupft es mit Baumwolle, kann man es entfernen und ein anderes auf die Verpackung kleben. Der Täter hat also die Siegel der verschiedenen Geschmackssorten vertauscht. Plötzlich kommt Inspektor Kurumazaki angerannt und erzählt, dass sich die Schokolade, die für die "Kyoto Vögel" benutzt wird, die ganze Zeit im Kühlschrank der Konditorei befand. Jemand aus der Konditorei hat die Schokolade also die ganze Zeit versteckt und wollte nicht, dass "Kyoto Vögel" mit Schokoladengeschmack verkauft werden. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die beiden Angestellten von Herrn Umehara die Täter sind. Ihr Motiv war der verstorbene Präsident Sendai, der den Geschmack von grünem Tee sowie den Schokoladen-Geschmack von "Kyoto Vögeln" hasste. Da heute sein Jahrestag ist, wollten die beiden auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass diese beiden Sorten an diesem Tag verkauft werden. **Umehara = Plum Belly? 梅 (ume) plum, Japanese apricot + 腹 (hara) belly **Hara hachi bu heißt achtzig Prozent des Magens, erklärt der Professor Nakayama. Nur soviel soll man verzehren, sich nie ganz satt essen. Ein voller Bauch ist ungesund. Via: Gert Anhalt's Dokumentation Gesunde Kost aus Fernost. **Episode 274 Mord in Dichterkreisen: Takumi Yagisawa ist Besitzer einer Feinkonditorei im Stadtzentrum von Osaka: "Matsue ist bekannt für seine japanischen Süßigkeiten, fast so bekannt wie Kyoto und Kanazawa. Das gute alte Osaka muß sich in dieser Hinsicht auch was einfallen lassen." *Skye's DCrewatch: Ayanokoji's smartphone displays Glegle instead of Google. *Next Conan's Hint für Episode 695: Verschiedene Arten von Weintrauben **Noir: Altena's Weingut **Die Dinos: Die letzten Appetitäffchen = Grapdelites & Grape analogy Episode 771 *Erstausstrahlung in Japan am 14.03.2015 ギスギスしたお茶会 Gisugisu shita ochakai "Die angespannte Tee-Party" *Noir: Moonlit Tea Party 月下之茶宴 Gekka no Chaen > 月下 (gekka) "in the moonlight" *Katsuki Beppu und Tokie Happo besuchen ihre Freundin Juri Kosaka im Krankenhaus. Kurz darauf erscheint auch Reina Suto, die eine Tee-Party vorschlägt. Hierfür hat Frau Suto eine Zitrone mitgebracht, während Frau Kosaka Tassen und Teesorten bereitstellt. Es werden vier verschiedene Teesorten serviert: *Brown Peppermint Tea *Yellow Chamomile Tea *Red-Coloured Hibiscus Tea *Blue Butterfly Pea Tea, der durch Zugabe von Zitrone(nsäure) die Farbe wechselt Kapitel 959 鵺の鳴く夜 Die Nacht, in der die Nue schreit *Tanzawa Michiko (62) Archaeologist: The particular bird of the Thrush family, called the Scaly Thrush, is often nicknamed as the Nue. This is because its cry is very similar to the cry of the Nue as described in stories such as The Tale of the Heike. *Mononoke - Episodes 8 & 9 - Nue *Dark Souls - Banshee *Scaly Thrush (Zoothera dauma) = Himalaja-Erddrossel oder Bunt-Erddrossel